


One Night

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Dark, Dark Andy Barber, Dark fic, Dirty Bathroom Sex, F/M, Tumblr, dark! Andy Barber, mini series, noncon, sexu sex, short series, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: One night changes your entire life.Based on these lyrics:‘It's New York, baby, always jacked up (Hey) Holland Tunnel for a nose, it's always backed up [Sniffing] When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus (Uh) In a black dress, she's such an actress [Sniffing] Driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it I'm kinda into it It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it Oh, I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (it's none of your, it's none of your) "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" "I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your...’for @kittykatlow‘s 200 Follower CelebrationWarnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series); consensual sex (one night stand, dirty bathroom sex)This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Comments: 99
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Andy yet but here’s the first part of a short series! The darkness will come slow so warnings will be given on all chapters just to protect people. Anyways, let’s get started.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback and a kudos if you like<3

Warmth hazed your vision. A stronger heat radiated from your chest. You were so deliciously drunk you barely noticed the smell of piss that undercut the dusky cologne of the man against you. His short beard tickled you as he kissed your neck hungrily.

You clung to the top of the stall as he pinned you against the metal divider. Your legs wrapped around him as your skirt bunched up around your thighs. _Well, you'd borrowed the denim atrocity from Felicia but that didn't matter much._

He hiked your skirt higher, rolling it around your waist as his large hand stretched over one half of your ass. His other hand fumbled between your bodies as he struggled to undo his fly.

His breath shuddered and his deep voice whisked over your lips as he looked into your eyes. Your eyelids were heavy with liquor and you felt like you were floating. He was drunk too, his cheeks flushed red with rye.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

You grabbed the back of his neck with your free hand and pulled his lips to yours. You kissed him sloppily as your hand snaked down his shoulder and around to his chest.

Lower, you grasped the top of his pants and slid down his zipper. You reached into his boxers and pulled your head back with a giggle. You stroked him and tugged the front of his pants and boxers below his dick. He groaned as you turned your hand and fondled his sac.

"I'm sure," You breathed as you grasped his length again. "I want you."

You pulled aside your panties and rubbed his head along your folds. You teasingly guided him to your entrance. You squeezed him tighter with your legs as you welcomed all of him. He gasped and kneaded your ass as he slapped the stall with his other hand.

"Oh god!" He groaned as he pushed himself as deep as he could go.

You purred and tilted your hips into him. He lifted you and began to rock, gliding you up and down his cock. You bit your lip as you gripped his shoulder tightly. 

A toilet flushed but you barely noticed the slosh of water. Your other hand stayed hooked around the top of the wall as the man worked in tandem with you.

His hot hand left the wall and he pushed it between you. He pressed his thumb to your clit as he stepped back slightly. You hung at an angle between him and the side of the stall as he watched himself play with you. Watched him slide in and out of you, faster and faster.

Your thighs tensed around him as your voices mingles in a drunken melody over the beating of your flesh.

"You cumming?" He asked gruffly and flicked his thumb faster.

You let out a strangled moan and your eyes rolled back. You gasped, ‘yes’, and the waves rolled under your skin and crested in a great deluge.

"You gonna make me cum?" He growled. "Yeah, baby, I'm gonna cum."

You tried to blink away your dizziness as his words cut through your drunken haze. He kept your body bouncing against his. You wanted him to stop but couldn't think of why. More, you wanted him to keep going.

"Here it...comes," He jerked into you several times as he hung his head back. He grunted and slowed to halt as his entire body trembled. A long sigh escaped his lips.

He pulled out of you slowly and lowered you back to the floor as your legs fell from around him. You braced the metal wall and wobbled in your chunky heels. 

His cum leaked down your leg and you drunkenly reached for the roll of tissue. You wiped yourself with the rough one-ply and missed the toilet bowl as you tossed it. 

His zipper was loud as you fixed your panties and pulled your skirt straight. He sniffed and puffed his chest.

"That was..."

"Fun." You finished for him. "My friends are gonna start looking for me."

"Ah, yep," He nodded. "Luckily, I don't have that problem."

"Shouldn't drink alone," You murmured. "You'll get in trouble."

"Think I already did," He laughed and unlocked the stall door. "You okay?"

"I think I'm great," You grinned dopily. 

You nodded past the door and he returned the gesture. He left as you waited there. You stumbled out of the stall shortly after the bathroom door closed.

You crossed to the mirror and stared at your reflection. Through the alcohol burning the pit in your stomach, the shame began to seep through.

You hadn't expected a night at the bar. Didn't expect to be dancing on a stranger to old 90s jams. Or to be riding him by the toilets.

You also hadn't expected to have your hours cut at the diner. The job you'd worked forty hours a week for almost ten years gave away your hours to the owner's daughter so she could "pay her own way". 

You shook your head and stepped away from the sink. Your drunken antics had already led you to stupidity, it would do no good to get yourself worked up. Not in this state. Not here.

Best to go find Felicia and tell her it was time to go.

🌙

Usually you worked Saturday breakfasts but Brittany had that pleasure now that she was saving for college. All the better as you didn’t even roll out of bed that morning. You were so hungover that your mom even came in to check on you. She left a bottle of tylenol and a glass of water beside your bed. And you didn’t miss the look she sent your way.

You were too old to be drinking like that. Too old to be living in your parents house. _Well, that wasn’t entirely within your control._

The day was spent in the dark. Still, silent. 

Sunday you woke up, mostly recovered. You did your laundry, a hamper full of clothes formerly strewn across your bedroom floor. You dropped the denim skirt in last, a string of semen dried across the hem. Felicia didn’t need to know. 

As you wasted time on your phone, you still had a shadow over you. You could barely remember the night. Only glimpses of the bar and the bathroom stall. The vibrant sensation which had overwhelmed you. The soft tickle of a thick beard and eyes bluer than the ocean. Eyes a deep and ominous as the harbour.

Monday saw you back to work. You served coffee to the regulars as the small flat screen mounted in the corner played the news. You went to grab the order from the window and returned to Brenda and Leah; the two widows who argued over soap operas and ogled the cook.

As you set their plates down you glanced up at the screen. You froze as you saw the familiar face staring back at you.

‘...Barber’s wife and son were found a year ago today. His wife lost control of their vehicle and crashed into the side of an overpass. While his son, Jacob, remained on life support for only a month, his wife, Laurie remains in the hospital. Doctors await Mr. Barber’s decision as he returns to his position as Assistant District Attorney for Newton.’

You blinked and felt a warmth on your hand. Leah’s creased fingers cupped yours.

“You okay, sweetie?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah, I just… Did you need more coffee?” You cleared your throat.

“Oh, no, doctor says I need to cut back on the caffeine.” She said.

“We have decaf.” You offered.

“I’m good with water.” She smiled.

You nodded and backed away. You went to the large industrial coffee machine and replaced the filter for a new pot. You made another round of the diner as you offered refills and tried to outrun your own thoughts. 

That was the man. You knew it. It all came flooding back as his picture shone on the screen. That night, in your drunken trance, you’d sworn you recognized him but you also had half a bottle of sambuca burning out your brain. You were sure now as you recalled the stall, the feel of his body against yours, the heat of his flesh, the sheer pleasure etched across his face. You knew it because that tickle formed in your core and did not relent.

You checked the clock. Only nine. You had a whole six hours left. You just couldn’t focus now as you avoided looking again at the television. He was married. Worse, his wife was in a coma. Sure you two were drunk but that wasn’t an excuse. 

_Had he taken advantage of you or was it the other way around?_ Either way, you wouldn’t go to that bar again. Thankfully, you’d likely never see him again. Newton was a big enough town for that.

🌙

Your shift at the diner ended and you raced to the cafe three blocks down, barely dodging a car as you crossed the street. You had less than ten minutes to get in and change into your other uniform. Two months since the diner pared down your hours and your second job offered just enough to augment what you’d lost, though your days often lasted more than twelve hours and your nights were shorter and shorter.

You felt sick at the smell of the quiche baking in the oven as you entered. You slipped behind the counter and into the back room. You passed the racks of empty muffin tins and dipped into the storage room. You quickly exchanged your minty green shirt for the plain black one with the golden name tag.

You rubbed your stomach as you clocked in and tiptoed out behind the counter.

“Am I on cash?” You asked Taylor as she plated the quiche for her customer.

“Dishes,” She said staunchly and turned back with a fake smile to serve up the smelly egg tart. “You’re late.”

“No, I punched in on time,” You argued.

“Yes, but you should be on the floor five minutes early. We’ve had this conversation.” She smiled as another customer entered. “Now go do the dishes.”

You went to the end of the counter, where the sink was hidden next to the espresso machine. You ran the hot water and dumped the stack of square plates into the deep sink. You took the hose and began to scour each before setting it into the silver rack above. Your stomach flipped again and you gulped back the mouthful of bile which rose suddenly.

You shook it off and kept on. When you finished you dried each plate, bowl, and mug carefully and set them along the pristine shelves. You went back to Taylor and she huffed.

“Take the other till,” She said as if you were clueless. “It’s almost six, that’s mean the rush is coming.”

You nodded. You saved your retort as it threatened to come up with your lunch. Maybe those leftovers weren’t as fresh as you’d thought. You went to the other machine and greeted a customer. As you took their order, you struggled not to spew and repeated it back to them, each word measured and fearful.

“I’ll just get that coffee,” You said and turned to fill a paper cup from the machine. “I just need to pop back to grab cinnamon.”

You spun, not awaiting a response and rushed into the back. You flitted through to the back door and opened it just in time for your guts to spill over the tarmac. You wretched, mindful not to dribble any on your apron, and stayed bent over your mess. You waited, making sure it was all out and stood.

You let the door shut heavily and tore a wad of paper towel from the wall and wiped your mouth. You shuddered at the curdle in your stomach. You grabbed a bottle of cinnamon and headed back out. You didn’t need to give Taylor anymore reason to be a bitch. You’d rather nausea than her attitude.

🌙

When the nausea didn’t persist for a week, you caved and went to the clinic. You spent your day off in a waiting room and cursed yourself. It wasn’t a flu, you had no coughing or sneezing, or any other outstanding symptoms. 

After a round of questions, there was one that caught you entirely off guard. _‘Are you sexually active?’ Not exactly.’ ‘Well, when’s the last time you had sex?’ ‘Two months ago’._

You stared at the doctor. _Dumbfounded. It couldn’t be._ You couldn’t recall if he had... inside of you. _Had he? Had you let him?_

“Okay, well, we’re just going to take a blood sample and rule out pregnancy before we proceed.” Doctor Neshi was short and her dark hair was greying at the roots. She never smiled but wasn’t unkind.

You nodded and she set aside her clipboard. You made yourself sit still as your blood was taken and you were left to wait in purgatory. _Please, please, please._ You couldn’t be pregnant. And with a stranger’s baby. _Well, you knew who he was. Most of Newton did. But you didn’t know him._

You swung your legs as you sat on the bed, hands folded in your lap. You felt your stomach. _Was it bigger? Was it all in your head? Too many croissants from the cafe?_ The door opened and you sat straight, dropping your hands to your side.

“Miss,” Dr. Neshi closed the door softly and turned to you. “It would seem you are pregnant and that is likely the source of your illness.”

You shook your head and sighed. You touched your forehead and held in a sob.

“I can prescribe you anti-nausea medicine safe for pregnancy and it is our policy to provide all those in need with resources on their options in this situation.” She went to the counter in the corner and gathered a handful of fliers from the stand there. “These will be good to start with. I would suggest a visit to the hospital, they provide counseling service as well as several others offered in these.”

She held out the brochures and you took them from her stiffly. You hopped off the table and swallowed.

“Thanks,” You said breathlessly. 

Her expression was almost sympathetic. Almost. 

“Sorry, dear,” Her voice showed more than her face as she showed you out of the room.

You walked out onto the street and shuffled through the pamphlets. _Adoption, abortion, pregnancy care, home birth…_

You were going to be sick. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series); consensual sex (one night stand, dirty bathroom sex)
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another taste of Andy as I wrestle with Omerta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback, like and reblog <3

You didn’t expect to spend your morning in the maternity ward. A last minute appointment just before your closing shift at the cafe. You had your uniform in your bag and a granola bar burning a hole in your stomach.

You also didn’t expect to feel this… overwhelmed. Stepping out of the doctor’s office, you fell into one of the pleather chairs in the waiting room. You just needed to breathe. Needed to keep that bunch of oats from coming up.

You went over everything Dr. Xui had told you. First, the three trimesters and upon prompting, an in-depth discussion of abortive measures. You’d thought you were ready for the latter but that had turn to a torturous uncertainty. 

It would be easier in the long run but it was also terrifying. _Yes, it was a mistake but you weren’t sure if you could just erase this one so easily_. Not without leaving a mark.

So she sent you away with a card for an agency which could help place the child, if that was what you decided on. You bent the card between your fingers and felt the raised font on its face. You weren’t ready for a child. Old enough, sure, probably more than, but this wasn’t the life to bring another into.

You stood and swallowed the acid in your throat. You smiled at the receptionist as you passed and went to the elevator. You hit the button and thought back to that night. 

_He’d bought you a drink, a second, then a third. You danced, not well, and then…_

The doors opened and shook you from your reverie. You stepped inside and turned as the metal slid back into place with a ding. You slid the card in the front pocket of your bag and hugged the worn leather against you. 

You’d called the agency before work, or on your break. You only had enough time to get there and get changed. The doors opened again and two passengers left. You sensed movement as more got on and a body sidled closer to yours.

“Hey,” The voice sank deep into your chest like a knife. “Ah, this might be out on a limb, but you remember me?”

You glanced over. It was him. You sucked your bottom lip under your teeth and blinked. You shook your head and steadied yourself as you looked past the woman in front of you to the columns of buttons.

“Shit,” You muttered.

“That sounds like a yes,” He chuckled. “Look, I don’t wanna make this awkward. Just… you visiting someone?”

“Hmm?” You turned to him again, stunned.

“A new niece or nephew?” He wondered. “You, uh, got on at the maternity floor so I…”

“Oh… no,” You said dumbly. “No, I just had…” You looked up as the L flashed above. Great. “An appointment.” The doors opened smoothly. “Look, I gotta run. I got work in an hour and barely that to get across town.”

“Wait,” He followed you out. “Wait, you had an appointment?”

You rushed towards the revolving doors at the front of the hospital. You pushed through and he hit the heavy plastic as he barely squeezed in before he was crushed. You came out the other side and clamoured down the three steps to even ground.

“Hey, hey,” He grabbed your elbow and turned you back. 

You looked around at the people around you. No one seemed to notice your distress or that this man was holding onto you.

“I can’t talk,” You tried to pull away.

“There someone else? A boyfriend? You just planning?” He asked. “Just tell me it’s not–” His brows lifted and his mouth hung open.

You gulped and let out a shaky breath. You looked over your shoulder as the hissing city bus approached.

“Shoot, that’s my ride,” You wriggled free of him and darted into the parking lot. 

A car honked at you as your bag bounced against your hip and you waved at the bus as it came to the stop. You were out of breath when you reached it and the driver gave you an impatient look. The door unfolded behind you as you flashed your pass and made your way past the front seats.

As the bus pulled away, you saw him as he came to a stop beside the domed shelter. His hands went to his hips as he watched you shuttled off and you clung to a bar as you steadied yourself. 

You had the worst fucking timing.

🌙

When you got to work, you offered to take over the midday bake for Colin. He took the till and you kept in the back. Your head was spinning from all that had come to light in the last few days. Pregnancy, appointments, that man. You couldn’t even think his name. He was still a stranger to you.

You were left for the last two hours to close. Traffic slowed then and you didn’t mind the lull. You cleaned out the machines and slowly shut them down as customers trickled out. Fifteen minutes until you could lock up and started mopping.

The door rang as you cleared a table of square plates and coffee-tinged mugs. 

You called over your shoulder. “Just a moment, please.” 

You finished up and turned with your tray of dishes. It bobbled in your grasp and you struggled to keep hold of it as the man stood expectantly facing you. He caught the edge and saved a spoon from falling.

“Here, let me help,” He wrestled you for the tray and you let go, afraid that it would all go flying. “You shouldn’t be carrying so much.”

Andy Barber turned and walked to the counter and set the tray on the end where drinks were placed for waiting customers. You went around the other side to the till.

“Our espresso machine in off for the night but I still have medium roast.” You offered.

He approached slowly and rested a hand on the glass display for the desserts. He leaned on it, his other hand on his hip as he looked at you. Sober and staunch.

“I’m not here for coffee,” He said.

You looked around the empty cafe.

“So I can cash out? We’re about to close.”

“You can’t just not talk to me,” He said. “You have to tell me if that’s my baby.”

You cleared your throat and opened your till with a loud clang. You took out the drawer and closed it. You turned and began to balance your cash.

“How did you even find me?” You asked.

The small door swung as he stepped around the counter and came to stand beside you.

“I have friends at city hall and down at the station,” He said. “I did check the diner first and they told me you had a second job.”

“Well, I’m working,” You filled out the cash sheet and placed it on the drawer. “I gotta go put this in the safe.”

He was quiet as you went to the back and into the small office that hid the safe. You shoved the drawer inside for the opener and closed it. You returned to the front as Andy fingered the metal logo on the latte machine.

“You gonna tell me?” He said. “Is it mine? Is there someone else?”

“Not anyone who could be the father,” You sighed. “Look, I’m not keeping it.”

“What?” He breathed. “You’re–”

“I haven’t decided. I was talking about my options and I think I prefer adoption over the alternative.”

“Adoption? Don’t I get a say in my child’s life?”

“I don’t know you. You don’t know me. This is easier.” You began to wipe down the counter.

“It’s not.” He said. “You don’t know what it’s like to lose a child.”

“Andy,” You said his name and it felt strange on your tongue. “That’s why. I know about your family. About your wife.” You glanced down at the ring on his finger. “It was one night. It’s not the rest of our lives.”

“I don’t want you to get rid of it,” He pulled his hand from the counter and tucked it in his pocket. “And you can’t without my say.”

“Maybe you can adopt it? You, and when your wife wakes up…”

“She’s not going to wake up,” He said softly. 

“Then you can–”

“I don’t need to adopt my child,” He sneered. “I’m a lawyer. I know my rights, do you?”

Your throat constricted and you wrung the rag in your hands.

“I have to activate the security system. You need to leave. We’re closed.” You said.

“You can’t run from me. Or our baby.” He frowned. “I’m trying to help you.”

“I’m on the clock. I have work to do.” 

“So, when can we talk?” His voice was brittle, though whether it was out of anger or desperation, you couldn’t tell.

“I don’t have a lot of time, okay? I work two jobs. I don’t have days off. Do you understand why that might be a problem here.” You gestured to your stomach, hidden beneath your apron. Not very noticeable yet, but it would be soon enough.

“Which is why we need to talk,” He stated. “Tomorrow?”

“I open at the diner and I close here. Again.” You said. 

“The next day?” He asked.

“Fine. I finish work at five. Diner.” You took the dishes from the tray and dumped them into the sink. 

“I’ll drive you home then,” He said.

“Alright.” You accepted as you turned away from the sink. “I’ll show you out.”

🌙

It was the day. You hadn’t stopped thinking of it, dreading it, since that night in the cafe. It felt like the walls were falling down, like your entire being was folding in on itself.

You were almost done work. Estelle let you cash out your tips as she made her rounds with the evening servers. As you looked up, she was pouring coffee for a man at a table for two. You hadn’t seen him come in. You gathered up your tips and untied your apron.

You folded it up in your bag, it needed a wash, and unclipped your name tag as you approached the table.

“How long have you been here?” You asked. Andy stirred cream into his coffee as he glanced up at you.

“Ten minutes,” He waved to the other chair. “Food any good here?”

“Eh, this isn’t really high dining,” You stayed standing. “Coffee’s burnt.”

He took a gulp and nodded. “It is.”

“You said you’d drive me home,” You crossed your arms. “And I’m not very hungry.”

“We can go somewhere else,” He offered as he stood and flipped a few bills onto the table.

“I have food at home.” You insisted. 

“Alright,” He shrugged and gestured you along. 

He followed you and reached past you to open the door. He came up beside you on the sidewalk and directed you along to his car. He opened that door two and you reluctantly climbed in. He closed it and rounded the car to the driver’s side. He settled in and slid his phone into the holder clipped to the vent. 

“Address?” He asked. You told him and he typed it in. 

He sat back and turned the engine.

It was silent as he pulled out. You didn’t know what to say and you expected he had a lot to say. Maybe he didn’t know how.

“I could sign away my parental rights,” You said quietly. “I was reading about it online. If you want the kid…”

“You don’t want it? At all?” He gripped the wheel. “Have you even thought about it? Or did you just refuse to. Do you believe all these excuses you spit out?”

“You don’t understand–”

“What is it? Two jobs? Too expensive?” He scoffed. “You know, legally I’d have to provide support. And you’d get maternity leave.”

“A whole four weeks,” You shook your head. “There’s a lot more than just that, okay?”

“How old are you?” He asked sharply. “You look more than old enough to handle it.”

You recoiled at the accusation. You weren’t quite his age but you were still young enough to wait a little longer.

“Don’t act like you know me or my life, Mister District Attorney,” You spat. 

“Assistant–”

“It doesn’t matter.” You huffed. “I don’t understand what you want from me. I offered to give you the child, to sign over my rights. I have offered my body, to carry your child to term, because of _your_ rights.”

“I’m trying to help you.” He said. “Maybe you should start helping yourself.”

“Help myself? I was doing just that until you came along.” 

He was quiet. His GPS led him onto your street and he pulled up in front of your parents’ driveway.

“Don’t you think about that night? Was it so bad?” He shifted into park.

“I can barely remember that night,” You grasped the door handle. “If it wasn’t for this baby, I’d happily forget it completely.”

He looked at you, his thick brows drew together and he stretched his arm between your seats.

“Really?” He asked. You shrugged and looked out the window to your parents’ house. “I never stopped thinking about it. Or you.”

“You don’t know me. We were drunk. Stupid.” You said.

“I wasn’t that drunk,” He countered.

“Well, I was.” You opened the door an inch and he grabbed your arm.

“I had a family. Fourteen years. And now they’re just gone.” He clung to you and you let the door close. “But this could be a new start. Something I’d never thought I’d get.”

“Andy, I’m sorry. About your family, about not telling you, but this isn’t a family situation. This is fucked up.” You wriggled against his grip. “We fucked beside a toilet. That’s hardly romance. This isn’t fate, this is just stupidity.”

He squeezed and you gasped at his sheer strength. His face darkened and you pressed yourself to the door.

“I won’t have another child taken from me and I won’t have another fractured family.” He snarled. 

“No…”

“You try to give this kid away and I will keep you in court until it’s here. If you can even afford the retainer fee. This isn’t your child, it’s _ours_.” He pulled you away from the door, his nose almost touched yours as he leaned into you. “I can give you everything or I can take everything from you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself?”

“It was one night!” You hissed.

“And this,” His other hand touched your stomach. “That’s the rest of our lives.”

“Let me go.” You struggled against him.

“So what? So you can go and flush it out?”

“I just want to go home, Andy,” You trembled. “Please, I already told you I’m having the baby but I just can’t… keep it.”

“You will keep it,” He grabbed your other arm and jolted you. “You understand me.”

“Andy–”

He let go of you and sat back. He hit the locks before you could open the door. He looked past you and you followed his gaze to your father as he lifted the garage door.

“That your dad?” He asked.

You nodded.

“You live with your parents?”

Another nod.

“They know?”

“Not yet.” You answered grimly.

“And if they did?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, should I come in and tell them the good news or–”

“Or what?”

“Or are you going to be a good mother and call the doctor to schedule your next check-up?”

You looked to your lap. You shoved your hand into your bag and pulled out your phone. You unlocked it and hit nine then one and he slapped it out of your hand.

“I told you, I got friends down there, everywhere in this town.” He growled. “And I will make sure everyone knows what you did and what you do from here.”

“I’m just a waitress–”

“At a locally owned diner that can’t afford a bad reputation,” He said. “I know Saul. He had a lawsuit about a year back against a former employee. Small time but he won. You might remember. He’s not the type of guy who likes to lose money. Business over people.”

“You can’t–”

“Look, I don’t want to, I really don’t. What I want is to drive you to your appointments, get everything we need for the baby, and keep you comfortable. That doesn’t sound so terrible to me.” 

He dropped his arm and unlocked the doors. 

“Speaking of, you should go get some rest. Take some time to think. I’ll see you tomorrow when you’ve decided.” He slung his hand over the wheel. 

“Decided?” You uttered.

“How you wanna do this;” He smiled at his reflection in the rear view, “The easy way or the hard way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series)
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 as I fight with every other fic to co-operate with me but here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback if you can <3

The next day, you went through your shift like a zombie. Despite the deepening pit of hunger in your stomach, you ate your meals without tasting them’ without enjoying a bite. You were so distracted by this man’s sudden unshakeable presence in your life that you couldn’t think of what you were doing at any given moment. You just did it.

Your phone rang as you swayed with the puttering of the city bus. You frowned at the number you didn’t recognize and answered with a yawn. No closing shift that night. You ignored the call but your phone lit up again before you could drop it back into your bag. You hit the button on the wire of your earbuds and answered.

“Hello?” You said.

“You working?” Andy asked. You knew his voice, it haunted you as it continued to echo in your mind; _‘The hard way or the easy way’._

“On my way home,” You answered hesitantly. “Can’t I have one night to–”

“You’ve had the day to think. You don’t have _that_ much time,” He interrupted. “How far along are you? Three months?”

“Please…”

“Just give me an answer.” He said.

You paused and read the stop across the banner as it flashed and the rope was pulled with a ding. You glanced out the window. Your stop was still another fifteen minutes away. You sighed and shifted in your seat.

“I don’t have one,” You said quietly. “I barely slept and I worked–”

“I’ve been working all day too,” He insisted. “You’ll see I work hard. For myself, for my family.”

“Look, I don’t need the lecture, alright? Maybe you think what I do is easy but–”

“Easy? You shouldn’t be on your feet so much, not in your condition. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” He sniffed.

“Alright, well, you’re going to have to wait for your answer,” You said tersely. “I’m tired, I’m going home to take a nap, then I’ll make up my mind.”

You hung up and dropped your phone into the gaping mouth of your purse. Your music began again, the vibrant tunes of 80s pop contrasted the grey Massachusetts sky. The lyrics were a buzz in your ear as you rocked and waited for your stop. You grew more and more anxious as you neared it.

You got off at the corner of your street and the bus chugged on. You dragged your feet along and stopped at the familiar car parked by the curb of your parents’ house. Shit. You sped up and peeked through the tinted windows; empty. You stormed down the driveway and through the door.

You stopped just inside the entryway as you turned to peer into the living room. Andy sat on the sofa, one leg bent over the other as he leaned back casually. He slowly looked at you and smiled. He wore an expensive suit and polished leather shoes. He must have come straight from the courthouse.

“What–” You began.

“Did you want anything in your coffee?” Your mother appeared from the dining room. 

“Just cream,” Andy replied. “Thank you.”

“Not at all. Oh, there she is,” Your mom tweaked a brow as she looked to you. “Coffee?”

“No, thank you,” You stepped through the archway and crossed your arms.

You glared at Andy and your mother disappeared back through the dining room and the fridge gave a loud suck as it opened.

“Good. Caffeine isn’t healthy for the baby.” He stretched his arm over the back of the couch.

“Shut up.” You hovered in the doorway. “What are you even doing here?”

“I came for my answer.” He sat up and you gulped as your mom entered again. 

“Here you are,” She handed him the mug and he took it with another thank you.

“You mind if I have a few minutes to talk to your daughter?” He set down the coffee on the low table. 

“Of course, Mr. Barber,” She preened.

“Andy, I told you,” He waved away her formality.

“Well, you know, I am so very sorry about what happened to your family… Andy,” She folded her hands together. 

“Thanks,” He looked down dramatically.

“Anyhoo,” Your mother broke the lull, “I will leave you to it.”

She shot you a look as if to say that she wanted no part of whatever trouble this was. She left and you set your bag down as you sat in the armchair. You picked at your nail and grimaced.

“You really couldn’t wait?” You huffed.

“Well, it’s like you said, we don’t really know each other. I can’t trust you. Yet.” He paused and sipped from the coffee. “I hope you make better coffee than your mother.”

“Hmmph,” You grumbled. 

“If I let you have your couple hours, you could just as soon be on your way out of town. Not that you’d get far.” He grinned. “You know, the uniforms always keep a patrol by the bus station? Lotta people think they can make a quick run on a greyhound.”

“I don’t care about the goddamn police.” You sneered.

“You seem pretty indifferent to most things. Not a very admirable trait so far. Especially with a baby on board. How long do you think you can afford to be so oblivious?” He rolled his shoulder and scratched his beard. “I’m not trying to ruin your life, I’m trying to help you fix it.”

“Well, Christ, Andy, you think maybe I need a little more time to think things through? To actually process what the fuck is going on here? You’ve done this before, I haven’t.” You were seething as you gripped the arm of the chair. “I don’t know what to do, okay?”

“It’s not that hard. I’ve–”

“You’re pregnant?” Your mother interjected as she appeared from around the corner, the shadows of the unlit dining room hanging over her shoulders like a cape.

“What the hell? Have you been listening?” You stood.

“Not intentionally but it’s hard not to hear.” She hissed. “What, were you going to wait until you popped it out and I had no choice but to pick up after your kid like I have for you for the last three decades?”

“No, I–”

“With all due respect, we were talking about the very opposite of that,” Andy rose calmly. 

“You fucked a married man?! His wife is on fucking life support!” Your mother shouted. “Fuck’s sake, and you!” She turned on Andy. “You’re both disgusting.”

“Mom,” You warned.

“This isn’t happening in my house.” She scoffed. “None of it. You take your things and go with this… this _man_.” She raged as she marched towards you. “Get out. You’re done leeching off of us.”

“Leeching? Well, mom, you can see if you can scrape together my half of the rent yourself as you sitting around here watching your goddamn soaps.” You snapped.

“Get the fuck out of my house, you ungrateful bitch!” She shoved you and you barely caught the chair to keep from falling.

She stumbled back herself as Andy grabbed her arm and spun her around. His eyes were lit with fury as he squeezed her shoulders.

“You don’t touch her. She’s carrying your grandchild. _My_ child. You will not touch her, ever again.” He growled.

“You–you–” Your mother wriggled against him and brought her index up to jab in his face. “I bet your son fucking did it.”

“You shut your mouth,” He said slowly, quietly.

“Andy,” You rushed over and clung to his wrist. “Don’t hurt her.”

“I don’t need your help,” Your mother tried to elbow you away.

Andy flung her aside and she caught herself on the ottoman. He turned to block you from her.

“I’ll call the cops,” She threatened as she righted herself.

“Go ahead. They should be here to supervise your forced eviction.” He crossed his arms. “Your daughter pays her portion of the rent, that means she has the right to take her belongings with her and the time it takes to do so. For your own safety as much as hers, I think maybe the police are a good idea.”

Your mother’s face wrinkled, first with anger, then a slight trickle of fear. She stared up at Andy then glanced around him at you. She shook her head and smiled darkly.

“Fine, get your things,” She backed away. “I’ll tell your father you said goodbye.”

She rolled her eyes and shooed you with her hand as she stomped back through to the dining room. You heard her footsteps on the kitchen tile and the groan of the screen door before it clattered. She would hide with your father in the garage until you were gone. You didn’t expect a proper farewell.

You covered your face with your hands and held in the scream that bubbled in your chest.

“What the fuck have you done?” You asked as you dropped your hands.

“It’s fine. I told you, I’ll take care of you.” He turned slowly to face you.

“No, you won’t.” You spat. “There’s my choice.”

You spun as you grabbed your bag and blustered away from him up the stairs. He followed you to your room and you ignored him as you dialed your phone and pulled open the drawers of your dresser. You held the phone to your ear with one hand as you bent to pull out your suitcase from under your bed.

“Felicia? Hey, how are you?” You asked as you started to dump your clothes by the armful into the bag.

“Good,” She sang. “What’s up? Looking for another girls’ night?”

“Not exactly,” You muttered. “Look, I really don’t wanna do this to you but it’ll only be a couple nights. Um…” You stopped and rubbed your forehead as you turned to watch Andy staring at your bookcase. “I got in another fight with my mom and she’s… kicked me out. I need–”

“Ohhh,” She uttered. 

“Ohhh, what?” You stopped as Andy took a book out and opened it.

“Well, you remember Benny? He’s kinda… here for a while.” She said.

“Oh,” You nodded and your heart sank.”

“I’m sorry, if I–”

“No, no, I shouldn’t have sprung this on you. I’ll find something. It’s fine.” 

“I really am–”

“Please, don’t be sorry,” You cursed in your head. “Look, go have fun with Benny. I’ll figure it out.”

“Well don’t… Well, just let me know, okay?”

“Right, bye.” You hung up.

You scrolled through your contacts; Shaileen had moved away last month, Deena had roommates, Marcy had kids and a husband, and the rest were just… strangers by now.

“So…” Andy closed the book.

“Don’t, okay?” You opened the second drawer and emptied it. “Just for a little bit.”

As you opened the third drawer he came to help you. You shoved your heavy old laptop into the mesh pocket and as you closed the suitcase he stopped you.

“One condition,” He said.

“One?” You shook your head.

“Call the doctor. Make an appointment.” He stated. “I’ll be going with you.”

“Fine, but I have my own conditions.” You countered.

“I’d love to hear them,” He chuckled.

“I want my space. That means no touching,” You backed away from him, “That means you leave me be. I go to work, I come home, I sleep, I go to your dumb appointments, and you leave me alone.”

“It’s my house, not a motel,” He said.

“Motel? That’s a good idea.” You shrugged.

“Which you could afford for maybe a week, I’m sure.” He pushed back his jacket as he gripped his hips. “I’m offering you a place to live. We’ll get used to each other. We have a whole six months left to do that.”

“Six months?” You rubbed your cheek. “Andy…”

As far as I’ve seen it, you’ve lost all your leverage in this,” He said. “I’m doing you a favour because as it stands, I’m your only option.”

You chewed your lip and narrowed your eyes. You swallowed and nodded.

“I gotta get the rest of my stuff,” You said softly. “That okay with you?”

“Sure,” He finished zipping up your suitcase. “This one ready to go?”

“Yeah,” You threw up your hands. “Sure.”

He walked out with your bag and you grabbed a tote and crossed the hall to the bathroom. You filled it with your shampoo, body wash, lotions, toothbrush, and other toiletries. As you went back into the hallway, he was there, by your bedroom door, waiting. 

You slipped past him into your room to grab your purse and shoved it into the top of the bigger bag. You came back out as you slung the straps over your shoulder.

“I don’t care about the rest,” You said. “She can keep the books.”

He followed you outside and as you approached the driveway, the garage door slid open. You stopped as your father appeared on the other side and Andy caught your shoulders to keep from colliding with you. Your mother scowled from behind your father.

“You goin’?” He asked.

“She wants me out.” You shrugged.

“My house too,” He said. Always a man of few words.

“So… you gonna make her keep me?” You challenged.

“You keepin’ the kid?”

You looked over your shoulder at Andy and sighed. You turned back and nodded.

“Sorry,” He shook his head. 

“Yeah, me too,” You swallowed the bitterness on your tongue. “I figured as much.”

You spun away and continued down the driveway.

“You touch my wife?” You heard your dad ask Andy. You stopped and glanced back.

“I restrained her from harming your daughter.” Andy said evenly. 

Your dad frowned and looked at your mother as she avoided his gaze.

“I can’t abide it in my household, you understand?” Your father said.

“Not my house,” Andy said. “But you’re welcome to see your grandchild when it’s born. Welcome to check in on your daughter.” He started to step away and paused. “This wasn’t my call.”

He nodded towards your mother then made his way to you. He touched your arm gently and turned you away from the garage.

“Let’s go.” He muttered as he ushered you down to the curb.

He took your bag and dropped it in the backseat. You got in as he did, quiet. You buckled in as he started the car and you bent forward to grip your head. You sat back heavily as he began to drive.

“It _was_ your call. I’m not stupid.” You glared at the dashboard. “This is exactly what you wanted.”

He didn’t answer as he turned the corner. He hit a button on the wheel and began to flip through the radio stations. He settled on a classic rock station and hummed along.

[ _‘It’s down to me, yes it is.The way she does just what she’s told, down to me. The change has come. She’s under my thumb. Ah, ah, say it’s alright…’_ ](youtube.com/watch?v=aGRnokznTF0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series)
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Well, at long last you get another chapter of Andy Barber and I’m just as impatient all y’all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

Andy's perfect suburban neighbourhood was enough to make you feel out of place. His house only added to that boiling insecurity as he pulled into the wide driveway. He kept his calm but taunting silence up as classic rock continued to blare from the radio, interrupted by jarring jingles and ridiculous radio jockey banter.

As he killed the engine, the sudden silence hit you like a wall. You opened the car door but found it hard to go much further. The door shut and you planted your hand against it. 

Andy startled you as he came up beside you, your suitcase rolling behind him as your large tote was slung over his shoulder. You made to grab the bag and he waved you away.

"Come on," He nodded to the house, "You said you were tired. I'll get you settled and you can rest."

You frowned but said nothing. You walked ahead of him around the front of his car and up the mosaic path that led to his front door. He fished around in his pocket and brushed against you as he reached to unlock the front door. He pushed it open and waited for you to enter.

The place looked straight out of a catalogue. _White furniture!?_ Who in their right mind lived like this. It would be like living in a museum. You inched inside and stopped short in front of Andy as a photo of his wife and kid met you on the small side table just beside the couch. He barely kept from colliding with you.

He dropped your bag against the wall and let your suitcase go. He reached around you and took the picture. He cleared his throat and stepped away. You watched him through the wide archway that opened up on the other side of the staircase. You could barely see him as he went to the kitchen and shoved the frame in a drawer.

He returned, his eyes avoiding you and gathered up your bags. He edged past you, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to look back at you.

"Well, you coming?" He asked and started up the staircase.

You followed a few feet back as his footfalls echoed around you. He led you down the hallway and pulled closed a door as he passed. You glanced the posters on the wall and a seemingly interrupted scene still set up within. The snap of the clasp kept you going.

He turned back at the next doorway and sighed. He shrugged and nodded to it.

"I'm just across the hall," He said. "And you'll have... space."

His tone was sour and you didn't miss the tic in his jaw. He waited until you stepped ahead of him and opened the door yourself. He pushed your suitcase just inside and set your bag on the bed. A floral quilt was pulled across the top as similar flowers hung in oval frame along the wall.

"Never really had many guests," He said as he pushed back his jacket and gripped his hips. "Don't even know if anyone but me ever slept in here. You know, had a beer too many and... well, you take a nap and we'll talk when you get up."

"I can find somewhere else," You said.

"You won't," He insisted. "Not now. Talk later." He went to the door and grabbed the handle, pausing before he could pull it shut behind him. "I've got some work to finish up. I'll be in my office. Downstairs, just off the front room. Just by the Sox banner."

"Sure," You turned away in resignation. "I guess I'll find you."

A long exale came from him just before he slowly pulled the door closed. You listened for the click then hung your head. _How did this man expect to start a new family when his old one still lived here?_ It didn't matter how many pictures he hid, he couldn't just push them out.

🌙

Once you laid down, it wasn't hard to fall asleep. The days had piled atop your eyelids and dragged you down into a heavy doze. You awoke on your side, your arm trapped beneath you and tingling. You groaned and sat up, your head ached with each move.

You yawned and looked out the window. It was dark. You rubbed your eyes and did your best to rouse yourself. The house was silent. You inched the door open and listened. You crept out and headed down the hall to the stairs. Again, you listened and heard nothing.

You descended and went to the kitchen. You found a tall glass from the cupboard and filled it from the tap. As you turned around, the rim just before your lips, you jumped at the shadow that appeared in the archway. 

Andy flicked the light on. He leaned on the wooden frame and crossed his arms. His button up was rolled up past his elbows and his hair was mussed as if he'd been running his fingers through it over and over. You choked on the water and steadied yourself.

"Hey," You coughed. "What's, uh, I was just... thirsty."

"It's fine. By all means," He uncrossed his arms and stood straight. 

He neared the end of the island that stood parallel to the sink. You set your glass down on it nervously. 

"I... just woke up. I thought maybe you were already... sleeping." You said. You were hoping, actually.

"No, not yet. You hungry?" He asked.

"Not really," You replied. "Thanks."

"You should eat. What did you have today?"

"I... um," You tried to think. You'd had half a club sandwich at the diner. "I had a sandwich and um, a cookie on the way home."

"That's hardly enough for two," He neared the corner of the island. "I'm not a bad cook. I could make you something. Or order something?"

"Really, it's fine--"

"It's not--" He raised his hand to calm himself. "It's not fine. You're carrying my child. You starve myself, you starve them. So... eat." He turned and opened the fridge. "I've got some hummus and veggies you can munch on and uh, thin crust pizza I can toss in."

He turned and set down a tupperware of celery, carrots, and cauliflower along with a container of hummus. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer with a puff of cool air. He took out a thin crust cheese and spinach pizza.

He went to the stove and held down the temperature button. He turned back and opened the box as he waited for the over to preheat. He took out the pizza and peeled away the plastic. He left it on the counter and came closer again. He pulled the lid off the tupperware and the smaller container.

"Eat," He said. "Is everything gonna be this difficult?"

You scowled and grabbed a carrot stick. You scooped up a glob of hummus and bit into with zeal, all the while staring him down. You smiled at him with mouth full and chewed.

"So, can we talk or are you going to continue to act like a child?" He asked.

"I don't know, are you going to keep acting like my dad," You huffed.

He blinked and shook his head.

"I'm open to compromise but if you're gonna be like this, I won't be so understanding," He hissed. "So sit," He pushed a tall stool towards you. "And eat."

"Yes, father," You climbed up on the stool and grabbed some celery.

"I always thought it was 'daddy'," He raised his brow. You scoffed at his bad joke.

The oven dinged and he shoved the pizza inside. He set the time and stood across the island from you. He put one hand on his hip as his other gripped the edge of the marble.

"Tomorrow, you make an appointment." He said.

"Sure," You picked out a piece of cauliflower. 

"And you can't keep working two jobs. You gotta drop one." He stated. "It's not good for you or the baby."

"You can't just make me give up my livelihood." You argued.

"Livelihood? How much do you think you make in a year? Probably no where close to twenty grand. I make at least five times. We can afford for you not to kill yourself--"

"'We'?!" You exclaimed. "Andy, there is no _we_."

He slapped the countertop suddenly and swore.

"Fuck's sake. You know for someone so damn helpless you sure do hate help!" He snarled. "It's like you want... you want this to go wrong. Everything has to go wrong so you can keep being the innocent little victim of your own life."

You recoiled and swallowed your mouthful. You threw the carrot stick in your hand at him. He batted it away easily.

"You don't fucking know me," You spat. "So don't you judge me."

"I know you fucked me in the toilet after about twenty minutes," He snickered.

You took the hummus and wipped it at him too. It splattered across his front and the container bounced across the counter.

"After three drinks, on top of several before," You snapped. "I don't have to explain myself to you." You got off the stool. "I don't want your fucking pity or whatever you're doing. I'm not going to be your little project."

You swept around the island but he caught your arm and pulled you back. The garlic from the hummus filled your nostrils and woke your hormonal hunger.

"Where are you going to go? You think I want you sleeping with my baby on the street?" He squeezed, hard. "And whatever you want to call it, my pity is better than the alternative."

"Let go," You wriggled in his grasp.

"You really wanna be a little bitch over a cafe gig?" He lowered his voice. "You walk out, I'll find you. I will not stop," He sneered. "You got it?"

"You're hurting me," You gritted through your teeth.

"Tomorrow you tender your resignation," He growled as his other hand came up to frame your chin. "Right?"

"Stop--"

"To-mor-row," He said decisively.

"Tomorrow," You uttered softly. "Okay?"

He smiled and nodded, slowly releasing you. He pulled loose his tie and slipped it over his head and unbuttoned his short. He slid it back down his shoulders and bared his chest. He approached the broad archway as he shed the shirt entirely. He stopped and turned to glance over his shoulder.

"I gotta clean myself up," He said. "I expect you to clean up the rest."

He left you and you squinted at the doorway. What an asshole. You took several deep breaths then took several sheets of papertowel from above the sink. You wiped the hummus from the counter and the floor and tossed the towel. You picked up the errant carrot stick as well and the oven beeped.

Everything about this kitchen was idyllic. It was the perfect suburban haven. The oven mitts, printed with an image of cheese and grapes, hung from the cupboard just beside the stacked ovens. You took them and pulled out the rack. You eased the pizza onto a plate and set it on the counter. You snapped the oven shut and turned it off after a brief struggle with the buttons.

Andy reappeared as you turned back, he wore a grey tee a some plaid pajama pants. Even in the bar, having done what you'd done, you'd never seen him without his suit. He was always the staunch lawyer man, even with a belly full of whiskey. Now he just looked like some guy.

"Two bulletpoints down," He said as he went to the drawer and searched for the pizza cutter. "I'd like to sort this out tonight. I have a long day tomorrow."

"Fine," You took the cutter from him and sliced the pizza into triangles. "What else can I do to appease you, your majesty?"

"For one, you will not be working beyond six months," He stated. "Can't risk it. Especially with those heavy trays."

"Six months? You know, they would accomodate me--"

"I'm a lawyer. You know how many workplaces are dragged into court for not accomodating employees?" He interjected.

"I'm a lawyer," You mimicked. "I get it. Six months."

"House rules," He raised his index, "Home before nine when you're not closing, but I'd prefer it if you stuck to day shifts," He instructed, "I'm pretty good about housework." He went tot he fridge and took down a notepad that had been pre-printed with a roster of chores. "We can switch off with dishes. I do laundry on Sundays but I take my dry-cleaning in on Friday. Sweeping and mopping, about once a week. I can take care of that if you can do a bit of dusting and tidying in the living room."

You stared at him. _Was everything about his life so ordained?_ Well, surely not fucking a stranger ins a bar.

"I think I can clean up after myself," You sniffed. "Curfew, cleaning, good, got it."

"Right," He said gruffly, "And in regards to your care, you will inform me of all your appointments and medical concerns."

"Okay."

"And, I don't mind if you have friends over but let me know ahead of time," He continued. "No guys."

"What?" You chuckled dryly. "What are they gonna do? Knock me up again?"

"No guys," He snarled. "I mean it." You stared at him. You shook your head and he shoved the plate at you. "Eat."

You took a piece, the cheese stringy as it clung to the next. You bit into it and swallowed before you found your voice.

"Andy, this isn't-- we fucked in a bathroom," You muttered. "You can't think--"

"My house, my rules," He warned. "Now, you have your own room and freedom to anything inside this house. That's it. Fair trade. This isn't a negotiation."

"Fucking lawyer," You rolled your eyes. "You know, we get you in the diner all the time. You complain about the fucking food yet you're barely paying pocket change for a damn omelet then you don't even leave a tip. Write something on the receipt like 'resilience is more valuable than any bill'."

He laughed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Well, with an attitude like that, I can't imagine you ever getting stiffed..." He said. "...on a tip."

"Alright, I play by your stupid rules until this damn thing is out of me," You sneered. "That's it."

"Good girl," He smiled. "Now have a few more slices and you're free for the night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series)
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s no Eye of the Storm for today. I’m currently going through physical and emotional hell but I hope you don’t mind some Andy Barber.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

You went to bed angry. You were always warned against it and you always learned your lessons the hard way. Hence, your current predicament and that stabbing just above your eye brow.

You got up slowly. You groaned and grumbled as you forced yourself to your feet. It was early and you had a shift at the diner. You never thought you’d be eager to be in your greasy apron but it was better than the alternative.

The night before, you’d spent a few minutes looking around the bedroom. There was an attached bathroom and you were thankful for that as you’d awoke once to relieve yourself before stumbling back to bed. 

You pushed through the half-open door and pulled your night shirt over your head. You stretched and reached to start the shower. There was a hand towel hanging from the ring above the sink but nothing else. You went to the closet but upon opening the door, you were surprised to find another bedroom on the other side. 

You swore and slammed the door before Andy could look up from his tie. You searched the handle for a lock and clicked it into place. _God damn it! What kind of house was set up like that?_

You heard his bedroom door in the hall and he knocked on your own. You scrambled to pick up your night gown and pull it back on as the hinges whispered and he appeared at the bathroom door. He looked confused as he crossed his arms.

“What was all that about?” He asked.

“I needed a towel,” You huffed. “And I thought it was… a closet.”

“Ah, linen closet’s right next to my room.” He explained. “I never really liked the layout but Laurie… I’ll get you a towel.”

You nodded and he left you. He returned with a dark blue towel and offered it to you. You took it and he reluctantly let it go. His gaze never left you; sombre and serious.

“Did you decide?” He asked.

“I’ll tell Saul today,” You said. “Is that acceptable?”

He sighed and sniffed.

“Call me.” He said. “Doesn’t matter when, I’ll pick up. You let me know when your next appointment is.”

“Okay,” You resigned. “So, can I shower or…?”

“I gotta head out,” He tucked his hand in his pants pocket. “I’ll leave your breakfast on the counter.”

“I can take care of myself.” You insisted.

“Yeah, you keep saying that,” He gave a sarcastic smirk. “What time are you done?”

“Seven,” You answered dully. “I’ll be home before curfew, dad.”

He rolled his eyes and backed away.

“Well, won’t be long till I am,” He countered. “Isn’t that right, mommy?”

He left you, the door closing with a snap. You listened as he went back to his own room and left shortly after, his footsteps fading down the stairs.

You set the towel down on the toilet lid and felt the warmth of the shower’s spray with your fingertips. You’d thought living with your mom was hard. Now you almost missed it.

🌙

You felt like you had a secret victory. While you’d given up the job that had seen you through the last decade, your job at the cafe was starting to look more promising. Many of your co-workers were college students and handed off shifts quite often. 

By the time you left the diner, dispirited as you were after the last few days’ events, you had picked up two half-shifts for the next week. Another and you’d have more than thirty hours away from Andy and his suburban prison.

It was short-won as you found a bitterly familiar car waiting by the curb as you walked out of work. Andy sat in the front seat, his hand leaned against the steering wheel as he squinted at the glowing screen of his phone. You were tempted to ignore him and catch the bus instead but you didn’t want another night of arguing. You just wanted to be home. You could hide in the guest room and try to forget. _Well, as much as you could._

You knocked on the window and he looked over. He gave you his usual disapproving look and unlocked the doors with the flip of a switch. He tucked his phone away and turned the engine as you climbed in.

“I messaged.” He said as he peered out into traffic. “Why didn’t you answer?”

“I haven’t checked my phone,” You frowned. “Sorry.”

“I told you to call me.” He pulled out and his knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the wheel. “You make your appointment?”

“Monday,” You muttered. _Only three days away._ “Ten thirty.”

“I can make it work,” He said. “You wanna grab some dinner? It’s a bit late to cook.”

“You gonna spoon feed again?” You challenged.

“Only if you make me,” He said. “I want a copy of your schedule. Every week. I need to know when you’re working and not.”

“You’re not serious?” You scoffed.

“I think I have a right to know. And look, we’re having a kid and we should learn to get along before it gets here.” He glanced at you in the rearview. “It wasn’t so hard that night in the bar.”

“Andy, forget that night,” You breathed. 

“I can’t.” His voice was low, dusky. “Even if… if I hadn’t run into you again, I’d still be thinking about it.”

“Don’t do this,” You begged.

“I love– Loved my wife,” He continued. “But it was never like that. Never that–”

“Stop,” You interrupted. “Andy, I get it, well, I can’t really understand what you’re going through but you’re grieving your family. It’s confusing, scary, but you can’t expect me to fill that hole. It was a one night stand. As far as I know those are suppose to end the morning after, at latest.”

He was silent as he pulled into the drive through of a local burger joint. You’d been to the place once, they had great potato wedges but charged a bit much for limited portions. He stopped at the speaker and turned to you.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Chicken burger, extra mayo, side of wedges,” You craned to read the menu around him. “And an iced tea?”

“That’s a lot of sugar. You should have a water for now and I have some stuff at home.”

“Why did you even– fine,” You relented. “Water is fine.”

Andy ordered and idled between the windows as he waited for the food. When it was his turn at last, he drew up and paid. He took the paper bag and the tray of drinks and handed it to you. He tipped, well, and thanked the server before pulling away.

“You don’t understand. You’re right.” He said stiffly. “You can’t but you can at least try. A baby… do you know what that means to me? Especially now, after everything. I never really put much faith in God but it feels like… a sign.”

You lowered your head and shifted the paper bag on your leg as its warmth seeped through your pants. You felt bad. You were so concerned with what you were going to do, you hadn’t really thought about him or his feelings. _Sure, he was bossy, angry, but could you blame him? After a tragedy so uncontrollable how could you not be desperate for an ounce of control?_

“Thank you,” You said quietly. “For buying me dinner. For… letting me stay with you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that. Decent people do those things.” He stared at the road grimly. “I’m… sorry I’ve been so angry.”

“It’s alright. I haven’t really been easy to deal with.” You chuckled darkly. “I’d blame the hormones but I think it’s just me.”

“No, it’s not,” He turned down his street. “I’ll be home late tomorrow night. There’s lots of food in the fridge. You working?”

“Closing.” You answered. “I’ll be late too.”

He nodded as he pulled into his driveway.

“Alright,” He killed the engine. “I still want that schedule. It’ll make things a lot easier.”

You wanted to slap yourself. He came around as you managed to open your door and took the bag from you as he left you the tray of drinks. You followed him to the door, shaking your head at your own idiocy. He might be decent but it didn’t make him any less overbearing.

🌙

Your days continued on a tightrope. You did your best to balance between Andy’s irritability and your own misery. He might have apologized but there was something about the man that just kept you on edge.

And it was difficult to adjust to living with a man that was barely more than a strangers. To live in the shell of his former life. Even when you were alone, you stayed in the guest room, kept to yourself. It felt wrong to be there.

When Monday came, you woke to ready for your appointment. You dressed and went downstairs to find Andy awake and put together as always. The smell of his coffee made your mouth water.

“Any left in the pot?” You asked.

He shook his head as he blew the steam away from the rim.

“You can’t have coffee. Too much caffeine.” He said. “I’ll buy you some decaf if you want. There’s a gourmet place in the market.”

“Don’t worry about it,” You grumbled. “I’ll just have some orange juice.”

“And some fruit, toast, yogurt…” He began as he set his mug down. “You should start writing down your meals. Keep track. You don’t want to undereat.” He opened the fridge and pulled out a basket of blueberries and a tub of yogurt. “We should also look into some supplements for you. Iron, probably." 

He grabbed a bowl and measured out the yogurt and then rinsed some berries to go on top. He slid the bowl across the island and put everything back in the fridge. He grabbed the loaf from the breadbox and shoved two slices in the toaster.

"They should be able to let us know what after today,” He continued. “I was reading up. They’re gonna take some blood, probably some urine, and you might even have an ultrasound.”

“Reading?” You narrowed your eyes. “Did you do all this with… before?”

He pressed his lips together and cracked his neck.

“I was younger then. Naive,” He said. “Nine months is a long time. A lot can go wrong.”

You were quiet. You scooped yogurt into your mouth and tried not to scowl. You didn’t need to walk into the doctor’s in a mood. The whole thing was stressful enough.

He finished making your toast and offered you peanut butter. You took butter and accepted the dry dark rye. He tapped his fingers on the counter and reached for a book on the end. He slid it over and flipped it open just as you read the title; ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’. You wanted to laugh. You chewed instead.

“That’s your research?” You asked.

“You should read it,” He said without looking up, crossing his arms atop the counter as he bent over it. “You’d learn a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” You swallowed. “I’ll see if I can fit it on my reading list.”

“Huh,” He looked up at last. “I saw that you had quite a few hours next week. Thirty-three.”

“You said I couldn’t work two jobs,” You shrugged. “So I have one.”

“I thought we were getting somewhere,” He stood straight. “I really did.”

“What else am I supposed to do? I can’t just sit around and wait for the baby.”

“You can,” He snapped and rubbed his beard, feeling the bristle of his beard. “Jesus, I just– I’m trying to do what’s right.”

“For you? Me? The baby?” You wondered.

“For us,” He said pointedly. 

“Us?” You echoed and set down the last crust. “What do you think is going to happen when the baby is here?”

His brows crinkled and took a breath.

“Well, I hope to have the nursery set up by then. Some clothes ready. No surprises, we’ll need to know the sex so that we’re ready.” He slowly smiled as he spoke. “And maybe a pump for you, just in case. And I can take some days off to help out. It can be exhausting–”

“Andy!” You spat. “Andy, do you think– do you think I’m going to stay here… forever?”

“You gonna pop this thing out and just go?” He asked. 

“I never said I’d stay. Why would I–?”

“Because we’re gonna be parents. Together.” He hissed. “Because I won’t have my child bouncing back and forth like volleyball.”

“I’m not doing that.” You said. “No, I’m not–” You stood and rounded the counter. “I’ll find my own way to the appointment. There’s no reason you need to be there.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” He stepped in front of you and blocked you. “I wasn’t asking.”

“You can’t make me–”

“I can do whatever I want,” His voice grew deeper as he backed you against the island. “I can tell the police you abandoned your child. I can sue you for support. I can have you arrested for neglect.”

“Prove it,” You snarled.

“Won’t be hard. I got buddies in the PD. I don’t even have to plant the evidence,” He smirked. “I just gotta give them the go ahead.”

“No,” You tried to push past him and he grabbed your sides, pushing you back against the counter.

“Let me tell you something, sweetheart,” He leaned in to whispered in your ear. “You’re gonna do a lot of things you think you don’t wanna do." 

His hand slipped to your hip and you caught his wrist, grasping his chunky watched. He stood straight and looked down at you nonchalantly. 

"You’re right,” He wrenched his arm away and looked at his watch. “We’re gonna be late.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series), nocturnal playtime, unwanted touching.
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on more drabbles and Eye of the Storm! But for now, enjoy some Andy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

Your appointment went as well as it could have. The doctor ran bloodwork and several other tests as Andy nodded knowingly as if to say ‘I told you so’, which he also did aloud several times after. The drive home was a reiteration of what you should, and more enthusiastically, what you shouldn’t do. 

It was really starting to feel like he believed you were an actual child. Your own father had never talked to you in such a way. You couldn’t say the same for your mother but even she could reel it in long enough that you didn’t feel like a complete moron. Andy just seemed to latch onto every mistake you made and sink his teeth in until he tasted blood.

And like the teenager he treated you as, when you got back to his house, you stormed up to the guest room and slammed the door. You fell onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. Oh yeah, that long lost adolescent rage returned. Then it all drained from every inch of you and you rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

You could hear Andy below. You listened to him moving around, the decisive click of his polished leather shoes. He climbed the stairs and you heard him stop outside your door. He sighed and retreated to his own room. Your day off an you’d spend it like this; raging at your new warden.

The knock on your door made you flinch. 

“Hey,” Andy’s voice sounded decisively through the door. “I’m going into the office for the rest of the day. I’ll be in around six.” He paused and the handle jiggled but didn’t turn. “You know where everything is.”

You didn’t answer him. You waited until he left, the footsteps on the staircase, the front door, the soft rollover of his car engine. You sat up and pulled out your phone. A single voicemail; your parents’ number.

“Hey, kiddo,” Your dad’s voice rose from the speaker. “Your mom wants to know when you’re getting the rest of your stuff.” A slight pause and a cough. “You know I don’t care and you take your time but if she asks, I told ya to come get it… Love you.” The line buzzed. “And your mom loves you too but she’s just as stubborn as you, you know? Well, anyway, uh, bye.” Another glaring silence. “Oh, and it’s still my house. I’ll be happy to see ya, kiddo.”

You saved the message and dropped your phone to bounce on the mattress. You put your head in your hands as you tried to resist the overhwelming swell of sadness that overcame you. You didn’t care about your stuff and you couldn’t bring it here. You wouldn’t. Sell it, toss it, you didn’t care.

You sat up and dropped your hands to the bed in defeat. You were such a fuck up.

🌙

You avoided Andy for a few days. You found excuses to stay in your room when you weren’t working and even spent a good deal of time in the backyard, weeding the overgrown garden. It didn’t matter. Autumn was close and most of the plants were dead. It must have been _her_ job, or maybe a cherished hobby.

Aside from Andy’s prickly nature, she made it harder. That stranger; Laurie. You were an imposter in her place; usurping her as she laid in a hospital entirely unaware. You only knew what the press put out. He never said much about it. _Did you really expect him to?_ All he ever spoke about was you, the baby, and everything you did wrong.

After a rather long day at work, made longer by your suddenly returned appetite and the smell of cinnamon and coffee, you returned to the house and found yourself back in the yard. You sat at the patio table and scrolled through your phone. 

Felicia wanted to meet up the next night. You hadn’t told her yet. If she took you for drinks, as she always did, she’d figure it out pretty quickly. _Well, why were you hiding it?_ You wouldn’t be able to for much longer. You already felt a little bigger, wider at least. _Would it be so bad to tell? To not be alone?_

You swiped away her text and bit your thumbnail. You’d think about it and send your answer before you went to bed.

The screen door clattered and you sat up straight. You looked up as Andy emerged and strode across the deck. He had a beer in hand and placed it on the glass table as he neared the other side of the table. His tie was gone, his top button undone, and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows.

“Here you are,” He said as he pulled out a chair and sat. “How was work?”

You shrugged and turned over your phone. “It was work,” You sat back and crossed your arms. “Do I ask you? Is that the right thing to do?”

He chuckled and popped the cap of the beer and took a swig. “Well, it was an exciting day. Had a defendant attack the judge. Didn’t get very close but a they took him out,” He turned the bottle on the table. “He got me good on his way out, even if he missed my face.”

You let your arms fall to rest over your stomach. You didn’t know what to say. _Did he want pity?_ Surely you couldn’t relate to his courthouse crusades.

“Well, that sounds… scary.” You offered.

“It happens. Not a lot but you can never predict people,” He took another gulp of beer. “What are you doing out here? It’s gonna rain soon.”

“Yeah?” You looked up at the grey clouds. “I never minded the rain much.”

He was quiet as he picked at the label of his bottle. His toe tapped and he pushed his shoulders back.

“Your mother came to see me,” He said gently. “Said something about tossing your stuff out on the lawn.”

“Shit,” You winced. “She shouldn’t have--”

“You haven’t talked to her?”

“And say what, exactly? She made her feelings about me pretty clear.” You played with the case of your phone as you turned it over. “My dad called me but… I don’t care about all that shit.”

“We can go get it. It’s not--”

You laughed and shook your head. “Why? You’re so eager to erase my former life, why would you care?” You threw your hand up and planted your elbow on the table. “It’s just books. A few stuffed animals. I never really could afford much of value. The poor pauper girl.”

“I never--”

You stood and slid your phone into your pocket. You still wore the plain black shirt and matching pants from work. Your fly was half undone to relieved the pressure and your shirt had caught in your waistband. You pulled the hem down and pushed in your chair.

“I’m hungry. I’m going to get changed and make something to eat.” You said.

You left him there and went inside. After slipping into some leggings and a loose tee, you swept into the kitchen and surveyed your options. Some linguine with chicken and spinach. That didn’t sound too bad.

You pulled out a chicken breast and the cutting board. You put the water on boil and heated the frying pan. You started to chop up the chicken into chunks as you heard the back door. Andy appeared and set his bottle down across from you as he stood on the other side of the island. It gave a hollow clink; empty, already.

“So, what are you making?” He leaned on the marble.

“Pasta,” You answered curtly. “You have any hot peppers? Hot sauce?” You opened the fridge. “I wouldn’t mind something spicy.”

“Check the door,” He said. “You must be past the nausea. You know, I always heard the cravings were the worst part. I never really considered pickles anything to drool over but---”

“Stop, please,” You interjected as you turned back with a jar of banana peppers. You could dice them up and mix them into the sauce. “It’s miserable. All of it.”

He sighed and stood straight. He rounded the counter and opened the cupboard. He added oil to the pan and it crackled. He put it back and turned to grab the spinach and rinsed it in the colander. He set it on the counter and turned back to watch you slice the chicken.

“You gonna keep this up?” He asked.

“What?” You set the knife down and dumped the chicken into the pan and washed your hands..

“You gotta try to meet me halfway,” He turned.

“Meet you halfway? Andy, christ,” You spat as you stirred the chicken and seared it. “How much more can I give you?”

“Bit of courtesy, maybe,” He said. “I’m trying here but you won’t even--”

“There you go again, speaking to me like a child. I am not a child. Let’s start there,” You pointed at him with the spatula. “ _You_ should know that.”

He considered you, his blue eyes drifted then returned to you. He gave a small smile. “I definitely know you’re not a child.”

“I’m serious.”

He nodded and exhaled. “Alright, I’ll try to ease off.”

You squinted at him. “I really wanna believe you will.”

He scoffed and brushed past you. He went to the fridge and grabbed another beer. He flipped the cap off and leaned against the door.

“I’m a lawyer. I can’t help it.” He shrugged. “But for the sake… of the baby, I’ll take my foot off the pedal. A little.”

“Cool,” You set the spatula down. “So you won’t mind if I go out tomorrow night. My friend Felicia wants to have dinner.”

“Dinner?” He repeated. You raised a brow. “Yeah, fine. That sounds like fun.”

“Great,” You smiled and grabbed the linguine noodles. “And you know, you’ll get a night to yourself. Win-win.”

🌙

You texted Felicia after dinner and for the first time in a while, you felt excited about something. So excited you found it hard to settle down. A bigger problem because you had an opening shift the next morning and you were already constantly exhausted.

You laid in bed and tossed and turned. You stared at the ceiling, then rolled over and stared at the window, then tried laying on your stomach until your leg fell asleep. It was at least an hour of endless turmoil, trying to force yourself to doze, before you just resigned to blinking into the dark.

You listened to the gentle spatter of rain. As always, Andy was right. It was really annoying. You sighed and peeked out the window as the rivulets streamed down the glass. The moonlight shone through the droplets in silver orbs. You turned onto your side and counted them, hoping it would coax you to sleep.

Then you heard it. At first, you were certain it was nothing. The wind, maybe. But it continued, steady, slowly mounting. The heavy breaths coated with sultry groans. You froze and craned your head to look over your shoulder as you listened. You’d left your bathroom door open without thinking and could hear a little too much through the one at the other end.

You dropped your head back to the pillow as the voice continued; deep and drawn out. It wasn’t hard to guess what was going on; what the only other person in the house was doing. Andy was only human after all. _Well, you’d fucked him almost on sight. You were no saint._ Yet it felt so wrong, hearing him like that. Worse that as you closed your eyes, you could only imagine him in the other room with his hand…

You pulled the duvet over your ear and pressed your head to the pillow. You felt a tickle between your thighs and squeezed them together. _Ignore it, just listen to the rain._ But his voice only got louder and louder until it finally peaked in a sharp grunt. Your lips parted and you shuddered. He was done, _thank god._

It was silent for a few minutes, all but the gentle patter of rain. Then the bed groaned through the wall and soft footsteps. You were tense as you listened, moreso as you heard him near the other side of the bathroom door. 

_Shit, he had to clean himself up and…_

The door opened and you heard his feet on the tile. He let out a growled and cranked the sink on. Your door was still wide open. It sounded as if he was right beside you as the water flowed and his breathing evened out. He turned off the faucet but lingered in the bathroom.

Then he stood in the door to your room. You could feel him there, looking at you. You were thankful your back was to him. Slowly, he crept closer and you felt him looming over you, just at the side of your bed. Your nerves were on fire, every hair on your body was on end.

The blanket moved just a little as he tugged at it. You made yourself stay still as he paused, waiting for you to react. He let out a long breath and yanked harder to dislodge the duvet from under you. You squeezed your eyes shut, terrified. You should say something, do something, _tell him to fuck off!_

He bared your leg and the cool air raised goosebumps along your skin. Your shorts offered little coverage and had ridden up your ass. He let the blanket rest on the other side of your leg and his fingertips grazed your calf and thigh. He touched your ass and pressed more firmly against it.

Then suddenly he recoiled. You heard him swallow and he pulled the blanket back over you. He turned and retreated into the bathroom, your door clicking closed behind him, the second which led into his own room. The silence was pierced by his muffled voice.

“Shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (to be warned later in series), Angry Andy, kissing.
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s chapter 7. Andy’s anger is finally at a head.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

Felicia waited for you on the patio of the restaurant. She already had a bright blue drink and waved to you as you approached the low barrier around the dining area. You sat across from her and cradled your purse between your leg and the arm of the chair. She handed you the drink menu and you sheepishly set it aside.

The waitress approached and asked for your drink order. You asked for a water and plated nervously with the corner of the menu.

“Water?” Felicia commented. “What are you, on a cleanse?”

You bit into your lip and glanced around. You couldn’t hide it forever. It was inevitable. But that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. You rubbed your cheek and leaned an elbow on the chair.

“I can’t…” You took a breath. “Why don’t you tell me how you’ve been before I get into it.”

“Wha– uh, things are fine,” She gave you a suspicious look. “Benny and me are just fine. I’m sorry you couldn’t crash but… you back at your mom’s?”

The waitress returned with your water and you paused to give her your order. She took your menus and left you with a smile. You had a brief nostalgic moment for the diner thought it hadn’t been that long since you’d tendered your resignation.

“Yeah… it’s a long story.” You said. “Promise you won’t judge me.”

“When have I ever? Don’t you remember when I got us kicked out of that country bar?” She laughed.

“Ha, um, yeah, but…” You sighed and pressed your hands to your neck. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” She chocked on her electric blue cocktail as she tried to sip. “Are you serious?”

“Kinda the reason my mom wanted me… out.” You sniffed. 

“Well, where are you staying now?” She set her glass down. “Better yet, who the fucked knocked you up?”

You looked around, hoping no one was listening. Felicia didn’t make it hard to eavesdrop.

“You remember when we went to the bar after my hours got cut? I got pretty drunk and…”

“You cabbed home with me,” She argued.

“Uh huh, well it wasn’t– It was at the bar. In the… restroom. We just, you know.” You lowered your voice and touched your hot cheek.

“Oh my god, I never would imagine– you!” She trilled. “Oh, I’m sorry, I know it’s serious but… wow.”

“Yeah, it is serious. Mom kicked me to the curb because the asshole who knocked me up insisted on telling her. And he wants to keep the damn kid,” You huffed. “On top of that, he’s…” _Married._ You couldn’t say it. “Well, I’m staying at his place right now. Not really ideal but it’s a nice place. I guess.”

She blinked and sat back. She scoffed in disbelief.

“Wow. Wow. I… I’m sorry I’ve been awol. I didn’t–”

“You didn’t know. I didn’t tell you.” You said. “Not exactly a shining moment.” 

“I can’t believe your mom kicked you out.” 

“Can’t you?” You rolled your eyes. “And I quit the diner.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, uh, got more house at the cafe.” You didn’t want to explain to her it wasn’t exactly your choice. “Look, I didn’t come here to talk about it all night. It’s all I can think of and it’s all so… overwhelming.”

“Then we won’t,” Felicia chimed. “Do you remember a few years ago when Liza met that guy online and he took her to the Chuck E Cheeze.”

“Oh my god, yeah.” You laughed. “And they got food poisoning.”

“She ran into him again. She said they’re giving it a second try.”

“You’re not serious?” 

🌙

You checked your phone as you finished paying the bill. You had a single message. From Andy, of course. 

‘ETA?’ Simple, short. The usual tone.

‘Should be home shortly. Probably around 9.’ You answered, hating that you had to check in with him like a teenager. Yet, if it could appease him and keep him off your ass, a few placid words were worth it.

“So, what now?” Felicia asked as she stood. 

“I should probably head home,” You fumbled with the strap of your purse as you hooked it across your body. 

“It’s not even nine. Jeez, I know you’ve got a baby on board but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.” She sang. “Come on, save that for when the kid’s actually here.”

“I don’t know,” You hesitated. 

Andy expected you at nine, and even if he understood you being a bit late, you really didn’t have the energy for a fight. But you weren’t a kid. You had every right to stay out past nine. Regardless of his house rules. _Fuck him._

“Alright, fine, but… what are you thinking?”

“Drinks are a no and I don’t know if dancing is really a great idea but you should come back to mine,” She looped her arm through yours. “Benny’s out for the night but he left his Switch. When’s the last time I kicked your ass in Mario Kart?”

“Kicked my ass?” You scoffed. “That’s not how I remember it.”

“Must be pregnancy brain already,” She giggled. “Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you, mama.”

🌙

It was past eleven when you got in. You caught the last bus and hoped against hope that Andy was asleep when you got in. The sheer amount of messages that bubbled up on your screen assured you that he was not happy. You were reassured that the lights were all out, only the porch light remained on in expectation of you.

You unlocked the door quietly and eased inside. You closed it, muffling the click with your hand cupped around the handle. You turned the lock into place and dug out your phone, holding up the screen as a light as you faced the dark house. The lamp beside the couch bloomed with a yank of the chain as Andy sat up.

“You’re late.” He said tersely.

You cringed and lowered your phone.

“You didn’t have to wait–”

“I was worried sick. You said nine. It’s almost midnight.” He stood. “I couldn’t sleep. I drove all around looking for you. You couldn’t send me one text?”

“Sorry, I was… distracted.” You unlooped your purse and set it down on the round table beside the armchair, placing your phone beside it. “Next time, I’ll–”

“Next time? I gave you the rules. I was lenient with you and you do this.” His hands went to his hips the way they always did when he was angry. “There’s not gonna be a next time.”

“What do you– you can’t– you’re not my father. I wish you would stop acting like it.” You snarled. “Christ, you said you’d take your foot off the pedal, I wasn’t aware that meant it would land on my neck.”

“I have to work tomorrow! I have to make money so that I can pay for the baby! Not just a crib, or stroller, or car seat, but your hospital room and– and– clothes and–” He threw his hand up. 

“I had two jobs. _You_ made me quit one.” You hissed. “You can’t throw this in my face.”

“If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be living with your damned parents. If it wasn’t for me–”

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be knocked up.”

“Takes two to tango, sweetie.” He spat. “You weren’t helpless. If you’re such a big girl, you can’t act the victim.”

“Fuck you!”

“That’s what got us into this mess,” He snapped.

Your nostrils flared as you swallowed down your anger. You grabbed your purse and phone, and shoved the latter in the former. You stormed past him before he could catch you and swept up the staircase. You went to the guest room as you heard him behind you and slammed your door. You flicked the lock into place and went through to the bathroom to lock that door. You returned to the bed room and started shoving clothes into a tote. You didn’t need him. You could find a way.

He pounded on your door. “Hey, what are you doing? Let me in.”

“Go away, Andy.” You hollered. “I’m leaving.”

“And where are you going to go?” He sneered through the door. “Huh? Not gonna look good for you living on the street with the baby.”

You ignored him and kept cramming your stuff into the bag. You winced as the door thumped. You turned as it jolted in the frame again and the third bang saw the latch broken and the wood slamming against the wall. Andy rubbed his shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

“You’re not going anywhere,” He charged towards you.

“Stop!” You stumbled back and the bag slipped to the floor along with your purse. “Andy!”

He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you so that you fell onto the bed. You gasped as climbed atop you, holding himself over you as his nose almost touched yours.

“You’re scaring me,” You whimpered. “Please. Don’t hurt…” You touched his chest shakily. “The baby…”

“You think I’d hurt the baby,” He shook his head. “What the fuck have I been doing here?”

“I don’t– Andy, please, get off.” You begged.

“Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was?” He got closer until his nose pressed to yours, until you could feel his breath on your lips. “I thought– I thought something had happened to you.”

“Please, please, Andy, I’m–” The tears welled in the corner of your eyes. “I don’t feel–”

His lips smushed against yours and your hands were crushed between your chests as he kissed you fervently. You were stunned and light-headed. Your eyes rolled back as the room spun and you curled your fingers against him. You groaned as you tried to shove him away.

Finally, he parted but you still felt dizzy. Even laying down. Your head lolled as another wave rolled over you. Your eyes fluttered and your hands fell limp between your bodies.

“Help,” You murmured as you felt suddenly fatigued. “Andy–” Your breath went out of you and it felt impossible to get enough air. “Something’s wrong.”

“Fuck,” He pushed himself off of you and the bed bounced beneath you. “Fuck!”

He lifted you to your feet but you barely had the strength to stand. He wrapped his arm around you and led you to the door. You clung to him without thinking, afraid you would fall as your legs threatened to collapse. He scooped you up as you staggered and angled you through the door.

He carried you sideways down the stairs and bent awkwardly with you in his arms as he gathered up his keys and wallet.

“I’m sorry,” He uttered as he fumbled blindly with the door knob. “I’m sorry.”

Your head spun as it rested against his shoulder. You were inexorably tired. He got you outside and hurried to the car. He managed to get the door open and you slumped into the seat as he set your down. He buckled you up before he ran to close the front door and returned to the car. 

The engine rumbled and he backed up sharply out of the driveway. The street lights blurred in your vision and you closed your eyes. Your heart was racing and yet you still couldn’t breath. You listened to the empty streets and the whir of the engine as you felt the car’s motion speeding ahead.

Flashes of reality tinged the haze which fell over you. The sound of the car door, ‘EMERGENCY’ printed in large red letters, voices, panicked and calm, a flurry of activity all around. And then it all just faded away and you were no longer so tired.

🌙

You awoke to the sterile smell of the hospital room. The bright lights painted your vision in white and you looked over to the chair against the wall. The window was a dull grey as another Boston morning approached. Andy sat in the thinly cushioned chair, arms crossed, his chin lowered, breath steady. 

You groaned as you brought your hand to your forehead. You felt heavy and your head throbbed but the dizziness had faded. Andy grunted as he sat up and stood quickly at the sight of your awakening. He neared and hit the button attached to the rail of your bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he touched your hand. 

You pulled back and scowled at him. All you remembered was him on top of you, smothering you. And that night before, creeping in the dark, touching you.

The door opened and a nurse appeared. She smiled as she approached.

“You’re awake,” She said. “How are we feeling?”

“Tired,” You grumbled.

“Would you like some water?” She asked. “We do have to check your blood pressure quickly but we can get you something before the doctor comes to talk with you.”

“I’m fine,” You breathed. Your lungs no longer felt so thick. “What happened?”

“The doctor will go over everything,” She pulled the cuff free from the machine and wrapped it around your arm. “You’re okay. The baby’s okay.”

You nodded and let her scribble down the numbers. She left you after adjusting your bed to a sitting position. Andy hovered around you and you felt like smacking him and yet you were too weak for that. You let your head fall back and stared at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too–”

“Save it.” You croaked. “What did you expect, Andy? You know how fucking horrid it is? Having to tiptoe around you? Don’t you think it’s bad enough knowing I have this goddamn child inside of me? Sucking every ounce of energy out of me? I–”

You gulped as you suddenly felt like crying. You kept quiet and blinked away the droplets that threatened to fall. It was almost twenty minutes before the door opened again. The entire time, Andy kept pacing around your bed. His impatience made you restless.

“Hello, I am Doctor Ari-Hass,” The man in the white coat greeted as he took your chart from the plastic pocket. “You feeling alright, ma’am?”

“Better than I did,” You shrugged. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“Nothing serious.” He assured you. “It is normal for many women to experience anemia during pregnancy. It seems you are one of them. An easy fix. Iron and folic acid should help.”

You nodded and shifted on the bed.

“However, you display an elevated blood pressure,” He peeked at the folder again. “It is early on but it would suggest a high risk of preeclampsia later on in your pregnancy. This is not to say that the baby is in danger as yet but it does put in a higher category of risk.” He explained. “That means we need to decrease stressors and you will be expected to monitor your blood pressure at home.”

“Okay,” You sighed. 

“Do you work?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m a… a barista,” You said.

“Ah, yes, customers will be stressful, if possible, take an early leave from work, if not try to reduce your hours,” He suggested. “No heavy lifting. Avoid lifting at all, if possible. No running. Try to calm yourself when you feel anxious, meditation and breathing exercises as well.”

He smiled and glanced at Andy who listened intently, as if taking mental note of every word.

“And at the risk of being forward, I might add that… there are ways as a couple of relaxing,” He chuckled. “Orgasms reduce tension. Forgive my crudeness.”

Andy’s brow twitched and he cleared his throat. “Sure, we understand.”

“Good. Now you are all clear to leave. Your blood pressure is still higher than normal but it has shown improvement. I suggest rest. Lots of it.” The doctor closed your file. “And you can call and ask for me should you feel another episode coming on.”

“Alright, thank you,” You said.

He left you and you crossed your arms as you glared at Andy. You were both entirely deflated and inflamed by the news. Your job would be as good as kaput. You knew he wouldn’t let you go back and that meant more time with him. You sat up and rubbed your forehead.

“Let’s go,” You huffed. 

“We should talk–”

“Not now,” You pushed down the rail and threw your legs over the side of the bed. “The doctor said to avoid stress.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon sexual acts (fingering)
> 
> This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, We’ve got more Andy! And hopefully i can get some more writing done.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some feedback <3

You stepped into the cafe, the familiar smell of espresso and chai filled your nostrils. Andy caught the door behind you and let the bells jingle as it closed. You glanced back at him and he smiled. You shook your head and he sat at the round table for two that peered out the marquee window. You sighed and continued across the coffee shop.

You lifted the door as you slipped behind the counter, Taylor gave you a dark look as you headed for the back room. Your manager, Rachel was placing pans onto racks as the ovens glowed warmly behind her. She stopped as she took a breath and flinched in surprise.

“Hey,” She closed the oven and fixed her hairnet. “It’s your day off.”

“Yeah,” You said glumly. “Um, I know you’re busy but… I figured it was better to come in than do this over the phone.”

“Do what?” She blinked.

“Um, well, I spent Friday night at the hospital. I’m well but the doctor has recommended that I avoid stress, namely he advised that I take a leave of absence from this job until I am… better.” You hesitated. “But I don’t want to put you in a worse spot than I already am. I can finish out the rest of the schedule but I wouldn’t be able to do any lifting and… I am quitting. Seeing as I’m not even done probation, I figured it’s easiest for both of us.”

“Oh,” She sniffed. “Are you… alright?”

“Yeah, it’s… a long story,” You said. “So, I can still come in. Work cash. Until the next pay cycle. If that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, yeah,” She looked disappointed. “Sad to see you go, either way. Thanks at least, for the consideration.”

“I’m real sorry.”

“Ah, don’t be,” She grinned. “Most of the employees are students. Half the time, the schedule means nothing.”

“Alright, well, thanks,” You backed up towards the door. “I’ll see you… tomorrow.”

“Yep,” She turned and rolled the rack back. “If Taylor’s not busy, can you get her to come get the muffins on your way out?”

“Sure,” You nodded and left her to her work. 

Taylor was with a customer and you figured even if you told her, she wouldn’t listen anyway. You stepped out from behind the counter and Andy stood as you neared.

“Coffee smells good. Want a decaf?”

“No,” You ignored him for the door and he hurried to follow after you.

“So, you quit?” He asked as he caught up.

“Yeah, end of the week and I’m done,” You muttered. “Happy?”

“No, not really,” His hand went to the small of your back as you neared the car. “I will be when you’re home, healthy, relaxing.”

“Andy…” You stopped suddenly as he reached for the car door. He looked at you, his blue eyes stormy. You forced down what you wanted to say and shrugged. “I’m tired.”

You turned and he opened the door. You slumped into the seat and buckled your belt. He shut the door softly and rounded the front of the car. You peered out at the side mirror and stared at the cafe sign. _What was one more loss?_

🌙

Back at the house, you retreated to the guest room. The door was broken and so you propped it shut with the tote you’d packed on that chaotic night. You read for a while but couldn’t focus. You gave up and sighed as you neared the door.

Andy was gone. He had work and you were grateful at least for the respite. You went downstairs and on the large flat screen across from the couch. It had rarely been used since your arrival. Andy always seemed to be poring over files or some magazine, if not fretting over every single move you made.

You found Netflix among the apps and it was already signed into Andy’s account. You didn’t take him for the type but you supposed everyone needed a bit of mindless bingeing. His feed was filled with documentaries and gritty dramas. You spread out across the couch as you turned on an all sitcom and set the remote on the side table.

Your back had been achy all day and you felt terribly bloated. _Maybe that wasn’t bloating_. You propped your head up on a cushion and looked down at your stomach. You were starting to show. You were starting to feel it. Your breasts were tender, a little bit bigger even. You turned on your side and tried not to think of how helpless you felt.

You stared at the screen and barely paid attention to the twenty-minute plots. You’d seen it all before. You yawned and tucked your hand under the cushion as you bent your legs and sank into the couch further. It wasn’t long before you were asleep, lost in the chaos of your worries, waking and otherwise.

You woke up to your name, called softly from above you. You turned onto your back and opened your eyes lazily. Andy leaned on the back of the couch as he watched you. You blinked and looked at the dulled screen of the television; ‘Are you still watching?’ You glanced back at him as he said your name again.

“You okay?” He asked and you slowly sat up. He pushed himself away from the couch and came around, placing his briefcase in the arm chair.

“Yeah, I must’ve dozed off,” You grabbed the remote and turned off the television. “I’ll go upstairs and--”

“Stay.” He grabbed your shoulder and kept you from standing as you dropped your legs over the edge of the couch. “I’m going to make dinner. I just wanted to know what you wanted.”

You squinted at him and sat back with a shrug. You didn’t have the energy to argue with him. “Up to you.”

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked.

“You sure you are?” You countered.

He clicked his tongue and exhaled loudly. “Yeah. You know, I can be an asshole but I’m not inherently one.”

“Sure.” You flicked the tv back on. “You don’t have to make dinner--”

“I want to.” He said. “You need to relax. That’s your job. Mine is to make sure you do just that.”

He sat beside you as you pressed play and put the remote down. You avoided looking at him as you leaned forward anxiously.

“How are you feeling?” He shifted closer. “In the book, it said you might be having back pain; hip pain? How’s your nausea?”

You grimaced at him and shook your head. “You don’t need to worry that much, Andy. Really. I feel fine.”

“You were in the hospital only days ago. I need to worry,” He reached over and touched the small of your back. “You need to let me worry. Let me help.”

He curled his fingers under the bottom of your tee shirt and caressed your skin. You tried to shimmy away and he caught your hip.

“Come on. Just a back rub.” He urged. “It’ll help with the tension and the pain.”

“I’m fine.” You insisted as you crossed your arm.

“You gotta start working with me,” He huffed. “I’m just doing what the doctor told me to.”

“I’ll just get a heating pad.” You edged forward on the couch, ready to retreat to the guest room.

“No,” He caught your elbow as you tried to stand. “Here,” He slid back on the couch and spread his legs. “Sit. Humour me.”

You bit your tongue and shook his hand away from your arm. You stood and inched in front of him. You sat tentatively on the edge of the couch and he grabbed your waist as he pulled you closer. You went rigid and he squeezed just slightly.

“Give a little,” He muttered. You hung your head as his hands glided up the back of your arms and settled on your shoulders. “Let me know if I’m too rough… I haven’t done this in a while.”

He began to knead, gently. He ran his thumb up your neck and sent a shiver along your spine. It felt good despite your reluctance. You let out a quiet moan. You clamped your lips shut and his hands pressed more firmly. You gripped your knees as you eased into his touch. 

He got further down and you found it harder not to make noise. He continued to massage you as you leaned back without thinking. You hummed and your hand went to his knee. He lifted the hem of your shirt and began to knead your flesh, his fingertips pushing into your hips.

“See, not that bad,” He said as his hot breath tickled your scalp.

“No…” You let out a crackly whisper.

His right hand slid around your front and spread over your stomach. His other trailed up your back and he traced the line of your shoulder blade with his thumb.

“Andy,” You touched his hand as he held your stomach.

He was quiet for a moment and he hugged you to him as he snaked his other arm around you and felt your small bump with both hands.

“You’re starting to show,” He purred. 

“I’m bloated,” You wriggled against him as heat pricked at your skin.

“Mmm,” He nuzzled your hair and slowly bent over you. “Mine. My baby.”

“Andy,” You grasped his wrist. “Let me go.”

He didn’t as he buried his head in your neck and his lips grazed your skin. You trembled as he dragged his fingertips along the top of your pants and he picked at the elastic waist of your weathered sweats. His other hand stayed on your stomach as he kissed your neck.

“Stop.” You caught his hand and he brushed you away, slipping beneath the elastic of your pants and past your panties. “Andy--”

His other hand left your bump and he let your shirt fall. He covered your mouth as he pulled you closer. He smothered you with his palm and your eyes rounded as he spread your cunt with two fingers and flicked his middle finger over your clit. You whimpered into his hand as he did it again, sending sparks along your thighs.

“Relax,” He growled. “Just… relax.”

He rubbed you firmly with his finger and you grabbed his knees as a tide rolled over you. His finger glided down your folds, already wet, and he poked inside of you as the heel of his hand pressed against your bud. His cologne sank into your nostrils as you breathed heavily into his hands. 

You arched your back as he pushed another finger into you and curled them. His teeth nipped at your neck and you shook as the pressure built at the crux of his touch. He moved his fingers in and out of you, dragging them against your wall and adding to the whirlwind.

He rocked his whole hand as he squeezed and pressed down on that sacred spot inside. You gulped and pushed your head back against his shoulder. His palm slid from your lips and he hooked his fingers in the collar of your shirt. 

Your thighs clenched his hand as you spasmed and writhed hungrily in his embrace. Your eyes rolled back and closed. Your dusky moans floated in the air and peaked in a squeal as you came. He slowed as you succumbed to your orgasm.

He sat back with you against him. He drew his fingers out of you and rested his hand over your vee, a cloud of warmth trapped beneath it. You gulped and your head lolled along his shoulder.

He shifted behind you and you felt his bulge against you. He let out a groan and inhaled deeply.

“Are you relaxed now?” He leaned his head against yours. 

Your lashes fluttered as your mind cleared. You shakily reached down and tore his hand from your sweats. You stood, dizzily, and turned on him. You adjusted the elastic waist of your pants and stumbled backwards as he sat forward. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them with a purr.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” You hissed.

“You liked it.” He said bluntly.

“That… doesn’t matter. I told you--” You stepped back as he stood. “Andy.”

“Don’t work yourself up.” He lunged at you and grabbed your arm. “I’m only doing what the doctor recommended.”

“Get off of me.” You tried to rip your arm away as he angled you back to the couch.

“Lay down,” He gritted through his teeth. “Now.”

“Andy!”

He slapped your ass and shoved you against the sofa. You fell onto the cushions on your knees and turned to look back at him. He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

“I want you to sit down and watch some tv as I go cook our dinner.” He said firmly. “And then we will sit together, nicely, and eat.” He raised his eyebrows dangerously. “Like a good mommy and daddy.”

You winced and gaped at him. You nodded slowly and he dropped his hands as he shook his head. He backed away and shrugged out of his stiff jacket and slung it over his bag on the chair. He spun back to you as he loosened his tie.

“Grilled chicken?” He asked. Your eyes followed his left hand as he quickly stuffed it in his pocket. “Sound okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” You answered numbly, not entirely sure of what he’d asked you. 

He nodded and left you. You listened to his leather shoes as they met the tile of the kitchen floor and cupboards opened and shut noisily. You ran your fingers along your cheek and leaned your head back to stare at the ceiling.

Andy wasn’t wearing his ring. For the first time since you’d met him. When you met him at the bar, you’d been too drunk to notice but he’d never been without it. When he was thinking, he often turned it on his finger with his thumb. But it was gone and that felt… wrong.


End file.
